(Remember the Days of the) Old Schoolyard
by fire90
Summary: AU, both students - "...He was like one of those guys that you watch in the movies and that gets in trouble every time, lives life day by day without touching a book, bullies other people with his group and more or less goes to school only because there's nothing better to do elsewhere...But Belle had always been drawn to him...and she didn't even know why...".
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hi everyone! :D**  
 **Ok, this is my first ever attempt to write a fanfiction.**  
 **I'm an avid reader of fanfictions, and I want to contribute today with my story.**  
 **Some necessary conditions: a) English is not my native language, so be patient if you find various kinds of errors and feel free to point them out so that I'll be able to fix them; b) This is my first story published...so...be lenient! :D**  
 **All healthy criticism is welcome, I'm open to suggestions and advice :D**

 **Well, thanks to all those who'll read it and I hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

 _"Remember the days of the old schoolyard When we had imaginings and we had All kinds of things and we laughed And needed love... yes, I do Oh and I remember you"_

 _\- Cat Stevens_

Belle was sitting with some of her friends in a corner of the 'Hot Bird', one of the few pubs with a good reputation in Storybrooke. They had been there most of the evening, drinking and talking of all and nothing, simply enjoying their night out.

Ruby had almost been forced to drag Belle out that night because of her general opposition to places like that, and because she'd always opt for a good book before going to bed than sharing a few drinks in a loud and trendy pub in town.

Ruby tried everything to make her be there with her that night, from begging to threatening. And after 22 phone calls, 34 messages and one call at the home phone, which had made his father an unaware accomplice, she was able to wring a slim but glorious "yes" out of her. Her ace in the hole had been to tell her that Mary Margaret would have been there too (sometimes, she thought the two girls had to be heterozygous twins separated at birth or at least made with the mold, because they were so similar in their behaviours and way of thinking: bookish and too polite for their own good) and they'd not have been out too late.

Belle put her foot down, however, about not going out dressed with a very short dress _lovingly_ borrowed from Ruby. A thing, quoting her " _that would make blush even Dita Von Teese during one of her show!"_. So, they had negotiated for a simple floral dress, knee length, not too good for a pub but better than nothing...or better than a sort of school uniform that Belle dared to call a cocktail dress. Beyond all that initial drama, Ruby knew that Belle loved her like a sister and enjoyed their time out together, and sometimes she felt like she just needed her best friend with her and not thinking of her closed at home, alone, missing all the fun of their young age. So, desperate times call for desperate measures, sometimes.

At their table, there were other friends with them, the core of the group from school. There were Anna and Elsa, sisters and inseparable; there was Ariel, pretty and maybe too much joyful; there was David, a very good guy and totally smitten with Mary Margaret, which was the reason of the presence of the latter; Eric, Ariel's beau; and then there was Will, a shy and good mannered guy to whom Belle was not indifferent, Ruby mused.

They were having a good time, all in all. They were trying to relax before the stress that was looming over them in the form of the winter finals and so they agreed to meet once a week to blow off some steam and catch up on their lives.

While they were in the middle of one of Ariel's story about a trip to the new water park that she made with the kids she looked after in her free afternoons, another group of people from their school entered the pub, directed to occupy one last free table of the place.

Elsa scoffed and said "Look, now there is really anyone here, tonight" and turned back to her friends.

Everyone at the table turned towards the loud and noisy group, watching them shoving and making fun of each other and laughing loudly.

"It's a public place, Elsa" said David, turning back again "They can go wherever they want to".

"And what If they'll star picking on us?" Anna asked, already afraid that something bad could happen and already in sync with her sister's thoughts.

"They won't, we're pretty much at the other side of the pub. And, If you'll stop staring at them, perhaps it will be a good night for everyone tonight" David pointed out.

Almost at the same time, they all turned back again and soon after everyone began talking and drinking again.

Everyone but Belle.

She kept staring at the group at the back. In particular, she was staring at one of the so called "bad boys" of school, Nick. He was like one of those guys that you watch in movies and that gets in trouble every time, lives life day by day without touching a book, bullies other people with his group and more or less goes to school because there's nothing better to do elsewhere. Belle had always been drawn to him, at least since she surprised him on the fire escapes at the back of the school, an unused area at the time because of maintenance work, a few weeks ago. She was there because she was looking for a quiet place where to study and repeat aloud before a crucial oral test of History, and instead she found him there alone, for once, unexpectedly reading a book.

They stared at each other for a few seconds and then she stuttered an apology for having interrupted him. He got up immediately from the step on which he had been lying on, trying to hide the book from her. Seeing it behind his back anyway, she tried to peek at the title but without success and, wanting to burst the bubble of awkwardness between them and since that was one of her rare chance to corner him alone, she smiled and asked what he was reading. He stared at her for a second and then tried to tell her to mind her own business and that he wasn t reading anything but she just stayed there, and she didn t know why even after all that time, she just wanted to talk to him for a moment, just him. Finally, he sighed and told her the title, which was one of her favorite, _'Grimms' Fairy Tales'_. And well, If there was one thing that could allow her to get out of a predicament, it was talking about books. And so she began to quibble about the plot, the characters, the meanings of the book until she didn't realize that she hadn't allowed him to speak even for a second. He told her not to worry, trying to sound indifferent, but she noticed a slight smirk on his lips, probably amused by her clumsiness. At that moment, the bell rang and he jumped at the opportunity to flee.

From that day onwards, she found herself seeking him out more and more. She looked for him during recess, in the cafeteria, during soccer practice at school. And she wasn't ashamed to admit, at least not to herself, that she had been back to that staircase in the days following their first encounter, hoping to find him there again. But with no luck. She never approached him directly, but she saw him avoiding her gaze purposely or pretending not to see her.

She didn't know why or what was in him that drew her to him, but she knew that he wasn't with no brains, she had listened to him talking and he was actually very smart and sharp, and his eyes weren't as hard as the armor he used to show to anyone. She had created an image of him in her mind of a guy that had to be like that in order to be part of his group. To be the arrogant and rebellious one, the leader of the group. And she wanted to change that idea of hers.

In fact, his group of friends was more or less composed of guys from the same cloth. For example, there was Hans, a cold and haughty boy; Milah, a towering girl with cold eyes; Cora, a girl with mischievous eyes and sharp tongue; Dove, a quiet big guy but gloomy; and then there was Jefferson, the only one Belle had a sort of relationship with. He was the exception of the group, he was strange but friendly, a bit crazy but nice. Jefferson was in Belle's class and she had found herself talking to him a couple of times. He was also Nick's closest friends, or so she guessed from seeing them always together.

Anyway, from that fatal day they shared only glances and nods in the very few best days, in the worst at least she tried to meet his eyes but it seemed as If he always tried to avoid her, not even glancing in her way. She was starting to believe that he just wanted to be left alone, like he told her. And she still didn't know why she cared so much.

* * *

He tried to follow along with the dumb story that Hans was telling, he really did, but in reality, his mind was elsewhere. Specifically, it was on the other side of the pub.

He saw her. He saw her as soon as he entered the pub and, as always, he felt attracted by her aura. He didn't know what the hell was going on there, but she was able to caught his attention wherever they were, every time she stepped in a room, big or little that it was, his eyes landed on her immediately. And he knew she watched him, he could always feel her eyes burning on the back of his leather jacket but he always tried to avoid her. He did it because he knew that his friends'd tease him forever, and because he really didn't know what to do with her, with the power she had on him although the two of them exchanged a total of two words. Or rather, _she_ said many more words than him from that first day on the stairs.

That day, he was looking for a quiet place where to relax and enjoy some peace on his own. Someday it was very hard not to yell at his so called friends and beat them out for their stupidity and inconsistency. So, instead, he tried to blow some steam off isolating himself. He had found an old book in one of his aunt's dresser drawers, one of the last that he hadn't yet read in the house, and that day he had been eager to cultivate one of his most beloved, and hidden from the eyes of others, hobby: reading.

Then he remembered of the school's pavilion in disuse for maintenance and went to sit on one of the steps of the fire escape outside since it was a warm day. His idyllic moment of peace was interrupted by _her_ sudden arrival. He found himself taken aback and immediately remembered the book in his hand, trying to hide it without even knowing why. She smiled all the time and asked him what he was reading. Awkwardly, he tried to put on his usual mask of indifference and told her to mind her own business. But she kept smiling and eventually he told her he was reading a stupid book of fairy tales he found by chance, and not to say a word about it to anyone. She smiled again, approaching him and asking If she could have a look at the book. Damned him If he knew why, like an automaton, he stared at her and showed her the book without a word. Her smile widened as she read the title, _'Grimms' Fairy Tales'_. And from that moment she started an endless and insightful discussion on the pros and cons of the book, indicating to him her favorite and least favorite characters. He listened in silence, just staring at her, and, occasionally, tormenting the book in his hand just to have something to do.

At one point, she froze, staring at him and apologizing for rambling on and on. He shook his head and told her that it was not a problem and that her rambling was better than the deafening noise of the construction site nearby. She, unexpectedly, giggled and blushed.

Soon after, they heard the bell ring, signaling the end of recess, and he took the opportunity to come back down on earth and almost run away from there, from her. She was unable to say a word, she just looked at him nodding at her and then disappear behind a green curtain.

Since that day, he found her everywhere, willingly or not. He found her in the cafeteria, in the hallways, during soccer practice (what hell was she doing there, anyway?!). He knew that she tried to catch his eyes every time, but he always tried to ignore her. And he didn't even know why. Or maybe yes. He felt nervous with her, something that had never happened before, and it irritated him.

He tried a glance in her direction and he found her chuckling at something that her friend was telling her; he thought her name was Lucy or something like that.

She stood out among her friends, elegant and beautiful, almost like If she was just out of a fairy tale and was ready to return to her world at the stroke of midnight.

He continued to stare at her for a few more seconds until he felt an elbow against his side. He turned quickly and found a grinning Jefferson next to him.

"Stop staring or you're going to ruin her with your eyes" he said as he rattled off a nut and tossed it into his mouth.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nick said in defense, glancing discreetly around to see If someone else was listening to them.

"I know you're staring at Belle, do not hide it. And I have to tell you, you are not so subtle" Jefferson winked and chuckled at the harsh look of his friend.

"I repeat, I don't know what you're talking about and it would be better If you just eat your peanuts instead of seeing what I do or I do not" he huffed, taking out a lighter from his pocket and playing with it on the table.

"Why are you so defensive? I didn't say anything, I just pointed out that you were staring at her. It's not a bad thing. She's gorgeous and smart, she's a catch, let me tell you".

"Well, good for her but I, frankly, do not care" he murmured and then got up.

"Hey Nick, where are you running off?" Cora asked, sipping her Grogs. It seemed like she was always watching every move of him.

"Refilling my glass" he said over his shoulder, walking away.

"Be quick, mate, our clock is ticking and there are ladies here that do not want to wait any longer" Hans shouted, laughing loudly along with the redhead in his lap.

Nick sighed and approached the bar, asking for a refill of his Johnnie Walker. He stared at a spot on the wall in front of him, sighing. He was tired, it had been a long day. First school, then training, then at the workshop, then at home to put up with the daily wrath of his father towards everyone and everything.

He preferred to spend every free hour of his day away from home, even If that meant being with his group all night long when he could barely keep his eyes open.

He sighed again, nodding at the bartender who refilled his glass and then he barely turned his head toward the table at the corner of the pub. He tried to catch sight of her but couldn't see her anymore. He turned a bit more to look better but to no avail. She was gone.

In that moment, he felt a presence behind him and spun around quickly. Finding her in front of him.

* * *

Belle watched him getting up and approaching the bar with his empty glass. Alone.

She stared at him; within her a struggle between her heart and her mind; the desire to want to go to him versus the fear of being rejected again.

She looked at him ordering a refill of his drink and then leaning against the counter, stubbornly turned away from the crowd, motionless.

"Well, If this is not your chance, I don't know what else you're expecting from tonight .

Belle turned quickly to her right to find Ruby grinning and sipping her Gin and Tonic.

"What?" Belle asked.

"Oh, come on, Belle. How long have you known me? I know you re drooling behind that bighead Gold".

Belle looked at her distraught "I'm not drooling behind anyone! And keep your voice down, I don't want to become the new gossip of the group! And again, he's not a bighead".

"See, you're defending him now".

"I'm not defending him, but I can't understand how you can consider him a fool If you don't even know him".

"I don't need to know him, I know how guys like him are. And If that's not enough, his friends are a good ID card, I'd say" Ruby said, nodding to the group on the other side of the room that was making much more noise than before.

Belle sighed and turned, watching him again. She knew that he wasn't like them, she was sure that he wasn't the jerk that everyone told her he was. She just needed to know him a bit more to prove it.

"So, come one, go refilling your glass and bring me another one. In my drink, all the ice has melted" Ruby said loudly, nodding toward the bar and giving her a good excuse for getting up.

"Why do you want me to go If you dislike him?" Belle whispered curiously.

"Because I know that he has become your fixation. I know you've been trying to corner him alone for weeks. I know you want to show me that he's not a bighead. So, go on. But hurry, however, we'll leave soon" Ruby said and then got up to allow her to pass.

Belle stayed on her chair for a second and then shook her head and got up. Now on a mission.

She was forced to get around a couple of tables and waiters, since the place was full of people, and then she found herself on the other side of his stool. He was giving her his back, his face turned toward the direction of her table.

She smiled and leaned against the counter. Just then, he looked back and saw her.

"Hello" she said, smiling.

He looked at her for a few seconds and then nodded "Hi" he said, almost whispering.

"Is it occupied?" Belle asked, pointing to the stool next to his.

"Not that I know" he replied, taking a sip of his drink.

Belle kept smiling, undeterred before his ever-present indifference, and sat down. Then came the bartender and she ordered a Daiquiri and a Gin and Tonic.

Belle turned and saw him staring at his glass as If it was the most interesting thing in the world. She sighed and told herself to say something. Do the brave thing and bravery will follow, right?

"So, how come you re here?".

He looked at her and shrugged "It's a pub, it's a local place. Why not?".

Belle nodded and turned again. He was so frustrating. Even a blind man would have recognized her attempts to start a conversation but he seemed slow on the uptake. She sighed and tried again "Whisky, is it your favorite drink?".

He took a long sip of his drink and then said "So it seems" and said nothing else.

Belle looked at him for a few seconds and then turned again. Disappointed and irritated that he seemed like an ice sculpture, impenetrable. She decided that she'd not say anything more, that the ball was on his court now, it was up to him. She'd wait for the drinks and then leave If he kept staying in silence.

The bartender came with her Daiquiri and told her that the Gin and Tonic would arrive soon after. Belle nodded and thanked him, immediately taking a sip of her fresh drink, hoping it would calm her nerves.

"Daiquiri was Hemingway's favorite drink along with Mojito".

She almost choked on her drink when she heard his sudden and unexpected words "I didn't know, I'd have bet on a Martini" she smiled weakly.

She wasn't really expecting to hear him speaking. And that was a start.

"Too obvious. He was a supporter of lawlessness. And a bittersweet drink fits perfectly" he said, smirking.

"Fair enough. And what would you say about a guy who drinks whiskey?".

"That he hates the world...and the world hates him" he said, shrugging.

She looked at him for a few seconds and then said "Well, I rather think that his life is like the wave of a jazz song...But he doesn't care. He just wants to be left alone to confide in his glass" she smiled.

He turned his face towards her, looking into her eyes for the first time "Then why are you still here?".

She was taken aback for a second, recovering soon after "Maybe my Daiquiri needs a little healthy Scottish vibe to make it less obvious and boring".

He stared at her for a few seconds and then smirked, taking a sip of his drink and nodding slightly, curious to know If she really knew of his Scottish ancestry or not.

They were silent for a few seconds, both knowing that their time together was limited, and that soon they would have to go back to their respective groups.

Then, Belle braced herself, taking a big sip of her drink and saying "Listen, I know that since we talked that first time, you have been avoiding me like the plague, and I'd really like to know why. I...I understand If you don't want to be bothered or don't like to talk in general or don't like my face and you're ashamed to be seen talking to me. But it would at least be polite If you answered to my greets sometimes" she spoke quickly and almost angrily, feeling a little silly in the end, she talked like a spoiled child looking for attention.

At the end of her speech, she turned back from him and saw the bartender coming back with the glass of Gin and Tonic for Ruby. She took it quickly and put a couple of bills on the counter for the two drinks. She was ready to get up and walk away when he spoke.

"I'm not ashamed to be seen talking to you, but I can't understand why you want to talk to me" he said, looking at her.

* * *

She stopped and took a moment to put the glasses on the counter, looking at him "There must be a reason for wanting to talk to a person?".

He scoffed "Well, not every day I find people wanting to talk to me...Or rather, with which I want to talk to".

"If you didn't want to talk to me, you wouldn't have done it. Instead, this time you haven't run away like the last time" she smirked.

He looked at her and nodded "You're right, but this time you're not talking like a machine gun, in fact you're giving me the opportunity to say something".

She looked offended "I didn't talk like a machine gun that day, you're the one who didn't utter a word!".

He shook his head, still grinning "Whatever. Anyway, I wanted to say to you, from that day, that your disquisition on the book was...interesting. Even If we were talking about a storybook...Oh, sorry, _you_ were talking about a storybook".

She stared at him for a moment and then she giggled "Well, you didn't seem so shocked, otherwise I'm sure you would have used your sarcasm to let me know it".

He grinned and said "I agree".

They were silent for a few moments, he sipping his drink and she looking around, away from his face.

"It's that...you're different ".

He looked up abruptly and looked at her in silence, waiting for her to continue.

"I don't think you're a fool like most of your friends" she said, looking at them while they toasted loudly and laughed uproariously "I think you're an interesting guy, quiet, on his own, but you do it because you observe everything, evaluate everything, but you are forced to keep this bad boy facade because...Well, because you have to do it. But then I find you reading a book that I would never have expected to find in the hands of a guy like you. And that's when I realized I was right, and don't ask me why, but I'm curious to know who you really are" she said quietly, looking at him to take note of his reactions.

He stared at her motionless for a few seconds and then turned back, shaking his head "You think you know too much, little girl. You do not know me, you have no idea who I am or what I did. And If teachers and psychologists didn't succeed in understanding me, I don t think that someone like you'd succeed. No offense, of course" he said quickly, animatedly, finishing his drink.

She smiled sweetly "I believe I've touched a nerve, instead".

"I believe that you should take your glasses and go back to your perfect friends and your perfect life and leave this poor man in disguise in peace. I know who I am, and that's enough people".

"See! I'm right, you consider yourself like a man wearing a mask".

He snorted, annoyed "Hey, I think it's time for you to go home, girls like you shouldn't stay out so late, you know?".

She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head "It's useless to try to insult me and make fun of me, I know what you're trying to do, but it doesn't work with me .

"Uh, I'm scared" he grinned.

She looked at him and then took a deep breath, playing her last card "Then prove it to me".

He turned toward her and raised an eyebrow "What?".

"You show me that you're not the blowhard full of yourself that everyone says you are" she challenged him.

He chuckled "And how should I do that? And then, I don't have to prove anything to you. And I've just told you that I'm a jerk!".

"It's true, but I'm sure you won't stand back before a challenge. And again, I think you're not".

He looked at her, narrowing his eyes "I believe that we have reversed the parties here".

She smiled, amused "Maybe. But now I expect to see this really dark side of which you talk so much to make me change my mind" she finished, taking the glasses again.

"And what If I won't show you anything at all?" he said.

"Well, then you'll owe me one".

"And what would this debt consist in?".

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps I'd ask you to go out with me one evening. _But first the tears and then the cakes_ " she chuckled and walked away from him.

* * *

She returned to her friends and left the glasses on the table, sitting down immediately.

"Hey, girl, I was about to come and get you. How did it go?".

Belle sighed, shocked, and said "Ruby, I think I was the most shameless person of the world. I've never been so blunt in my entire life!" she rubbed her forehead "I even told him he could be a jerk".

Ruby laughed "Well, it was time that the prude Belle left the place to the tiger I ve always known lives in you".

"Stop it, Ruby. If he didn't want to speak to me before, he won't even more now" she said and took a long sip of her drink.

"Maybe not. Or maybe he likes a girl like that better. I don t think I have ever seen him with someone romantically, so I don't know what kind of girl'd attract him. But even If he did, I've never noticed. But what did you two talk about?".

"I said to him that I know that he's not really what he shows to anyone. And I want him to prove to me that he's a good guy...or a blowhard as he claims to be".

"Wow, Belle, and he said yes?".

"Well, sort of. I didn't leave much room for him to disagree".

"And how should he prove to you that he's actually a good guy? And then again, why should he? And what If he won't show you anything?".

"I don't know. I don't know. In that case, I said to him that he'll owe me something".

"Something like what?".

"Something like a date" she sighed and put her head down on the table.

Ruby chuckled "What a mess. You couldn't just grab him by his leather jacket and kiss him?".

Belle turned to her friend, eyes wide open "Ruby!?".

Ruby laughed again "Oh no, what a shame I ve just said, Sister Belle!".

Belle looked at her and then started laughing as well, relaxing a little.

* * *

Nick stayed at the counter for another minute and then stood up, paid for his drinks and went back to his friends.

What the hell had just happened?

She managed to make him promise to show her that he was a good guy? But why? How?

He shook his head, smiling without realizing it, and he returned to the table, finding the grinning face of Jefferson waiting for him.

"Well, it was a long discussion, I would say...And profitable!" he said.

Nick recovered and glared at him "Shut up, Jeff".

"Hey Nicky, we thought we had lost you" came the voluptuous voice of Milah, who stood up from her chair and rested her chin on his shoulder "Something interesting at the bar?".

He returned completely down on earth when he felt her hugging him from his side "No, there was just too much confusion and I preferred to drink there for a while".

"Ok guys, how about If we go away from here? I'm suffocating" Milah said, still hugging Nick.

"Yeah, well said" Hans said, getting up immediately and taking in his arms the girl on his lap, both laughing loudly.

Nick managed to extricate himself from Milah's grip with the excuse of having to take his lighter and cigarettes from the table.

He stalled enough for his friends to go out before him, lingering a moment more and turning toward Belle's table.

He found her staring at him. Their eyes met and perhaps chained for the first time ever. He then grinned and nodded a few times. He saw her smiling and then he went out.

He had to get ready to lose a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _"Don't you know I've tried and I've tried_

 _To get you out my mind_

 _But it don't get no better_

 _As each day goes by_

 _And I'm lost and confused_

 _I've got nothin to lose_

 _Hope to hear from you soon_

 _P.S. I'm still not over you_

 _Still not over you."_

 _\- Rihanna_

"And with today, I'm officially done!".

Nick looked barely at Jefferson as he sat beside him on one of the wooden tables positioned in the green areas of the school, throwing some books on the surface just a few centimeters from his cup of cappuccino.

"You know that you still have four months before the end of the school, right?" Nick asked as he tried to fix one of his many broken lighters.

"Oh, please Gold, stop being always so joyful and supportive" Jefferson said and winked as he took a sandwich from his backpack "What are you doing?".

"I'm clearly building an ark".

"Ha ha ha. Why do you insist on fixing them? You have like 200 types of them".

"Because 199 of them are broken, and I wonder why they always return to me broken after I take the trouble to lend them to one of you, you vikings. Therefore, I'm tired of always buying new ones, it's time to fix them and not give them to all you anymore" snorted Nick, finally managing to let in a wheel he had been working on for several minutes now.

They were silent for a while 'til Jefferson said "You're good with manual things".

"Yep".

"If I were you, I'd bet on those qualities of yours for the future".

"Did you go to church recently? Or did your mother force you to make a little sacrifice? Or this is all your own work for wanting to be my life counselor today?" Nick said, looking at him skeptically.

"I'm just saying that since you don't care If there are the winter final exams before the holidays...or any other type of academic commitment, to be honest...You should start thinking about what to do with your life after school".

"And why are you so sure that this year will be different from the others?" Nick asked, returning to his lighter and sighing. He hated when people started to poke around in his life or in his future. He knew that his days there were still many, but he didn't need anyone to help him or make him change his mind and convince him to do something to avoid it. He made his decisions, right or wrong they were. And If that meant losing another year and getting stuck in that school, well, so it'd be.

"Well, because you have to impress someone this year" Jefferson grinned, his mouth full.

Nick stopped and turned to him "What are you talking about?".

"I mean, you've to prove something to someone, right? And what better way than to make her see that you're a smart guy and good at school?".

Nick stared at him for a few moments and then laughed "Jeff, tell me the truth, did you drink before coming here?".

"No, I'm serious, I know you don't want to talk about it, and I don't understand why since I'm your best friend, but it's been a while since the bet with Belle, right?" said Jefferson, crumpling the paper of the sandwich and tucking it in his backpack.

"If you know that I don't want to talk about it, why are you talking about it? And who tells you that you're my best friend?" Nick replied, returning to his lighter.

"Oh, come on, I know you don't want to flatter me, but I know I am. Anyway, you are to me. So, therefore, I am for you!" Jefferson gave him a pat on the shoulder, making him drop the lighter on the table and ruining the job of half-hour "Oooops, sorry mate".

Nick stood motionless for a few seconds and then sighed, calming down and running a hand over his face, leaving the little screwdriver he was using on the table "Jefferson, you're giving me a headache. Please, leave me alone, please".

"Hmm, don't worry. Soon, recess will be over and we won't see each other until late afternoon. That will be a loooooong period apart" Jefferson laughed at his friend's exasperated expression.

"You can't even imagine how sorry I am about it" Nick said, placing the lighter in his jacket pocket along with the screwdriver.

"No, come on, seriously. What have you decided to do with Belle?" Jefferson said, turning serious.

"Nothing. I will do nothing, Jeff. I don't owe her anything and I don't understand why a capricious girl should give me all this trouble for nothing" Nick said heatedly.

"Well, these are good questions. Why a seemingly perfect girl, not at all capricious, beautiful, with two stunning blue eyes, intelligent, educated, very good at school and with an engaging laugh wants to have to do with a surly, sulky, sarcastic and at all delicate guy like you?" Jefferson said, tapping a finger against his lips.

Nick turned to him and said "Well, thank you for the high opinion you have of me, _my best friend_ ".

"I have a high opinion of you, but I can't understand why you're throwing away a golden opportunity like this one. Belle is perfect and for some unknown reason she has his eye on you. And believe me, I'd never think to see her make such an explicit move towards a guy, let alone with you. And not only that, but you could kill two birds with one stone proving that you're a good guy and improving your grades and not failing this year!" Jefferson said excitedly.

"But who says that I want to impress her?! Who said that I want to pass this year? I don't give a damn, Jefferson! School is not for me, it's not my world, and it doesn't interest me! And I don't understand why, all of a sudden, all you have created this idea in your heads that I'm like an angel in disgrace descended from Heaven!".

"Obviously, there must be a reason! Don't you think? We're friends, Nick, and we've the same friends but we both know that they're just a bunch of pompous wimps who cannot wait to turn their shoulders to you and throw mud at you as soon as it presents them the opportunity. Do it at least for your aunts that... "Jefferson stopped abruptly when Nick turned to him, the fire in his eyes.

Nick murmured angrily "Shut. Up. Don't you ever try to bring up my family again, for whatever reason. Case closed. And If you're so fascinated by this Belle, why don't _you_ try to impress her?!" he finished harshly and got up soon after, walking to wards school.

Jefferson sat at the table, sighing "Maybe because I want you to stop being an idiot and start thinking of you" he muttered to himself and then got up, just as the bell rang.

* * *

Nick swung open the door and entered the school, walking faster and shoving anyone who was in his path. Still fuming for the discussion with Jefferson. That guy was capable of angering him within a minute. Much less when he talked about ridiculous things.

He didn't need anyone. His group of friends was made of inglorious bastards? Who cares. His future was bound to be bad and useless? Who cares. He was used to that, he had always thought that his future would be black and landlocked, why worry about it now? Why worry If a naive girl had seen some sugary movie and had the jolt of the Red Cross Nurse, choosing to change him as her life goal? He didn't need that. He didn't need anything.

He turned a corner, heading for the other side of the school to find a free corner where to smoke in peace and calm down, but was stopped by a body slammed against his.

He took a few steps back while the other person crashed into some side cabinets and dropped its books on the floor.

His eyes passed quickly from the books to the owner and sighed. _'Of course'_.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you" Belle said, moving a hand to her chest and taking a deep breath. She immediately knelt down and began to gather her books and notes. Nick stared at her for several seconds and then sighed, shaking his head slightly and taking some books that were near his feet.

They didn't exchange a word until she got to her feet and he passed her the remaining books "Thanks" she smiled at him, settling a strand of hair behind her ear.

Nick put his hands in his pockets and said "Yeah, sure. Neither did I see you" he said as a sort of apology.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm the symbol of awkwardness, it happens to me often" she gave an embarrassed chuckle.

He looked at her and nodded, going around her, ready to leave.

She turned and opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find a reason to stop him "I haven't seen you much around lately".

Nick paused, giving her his back, and then turned with a look almost bored "So?".

She stared at him and then said "Oh, well, nothing. I ...".

"Good" he stopped her and then turned and walked away quickly, leaving her there.

Belle stared at him and then turned away, confused. She took a few steps and then stopped when she noticed a red and gold object on the ground. She crouched and took it. A lighter. She turned it between her fingers and then turned her head back in the direction where Nick had gone. She looked at it again and then put it in her pocket, walking away.

* * *

"And that's all for today. Remember that next week we will close the first semesters and then we'll see each other again after the Christmas holidays" said Professor Heller, putting his books in his briefcase while his students were getting ready to go home for the day.

"Hey, girl, you all right?" Ruby asked Belle as she put on the scarf and her bag on the shoulder.

Belle absently looked at her and replied "Yes, all right" she smiled at her forcibly while settling her books and notes in the bag.

"Hmm, it doesn't seem to me. I saw you staring into space for the whole lesson of Heller. And we both know how much you love Heller's lessons."

Belle looked at her fleetingly and then moved toward the door.

"Ah-ah, girl, stop running and talk. I know that look too well. What happened?".

"Nothing" she muttered, making their way down the hall toward the exit.

"Okay, whatever. Then I won't tell you that Viktor invited me to go and see the 'Seven Dwarfs' this Saturday" Ruby said with a grin, increasing her pace.

Belle turned to her and took her by the arm "What?! Why are you telling me only now?".

"Oh no, I'm not telling you anything. You don't talk, I don't talk" she grinned.

Belle chuckled "Oh, stop it. Tell me everything".

"Hmm…Ok! Oh, he was so sweet, so embarrassed. When he couldn't put together two logical words after a minute, he took the tickets from his pocket and showed me. Inviting me to go with him" Ruby told her excitedly.

"Oh, poor guy. And you?" Belle said, smiling as both approached the exit door.

"I let him cook a bit in his own juice and then...I said yes!" said Ruby triumphantly and they laughed "Now, enough of me. Tell me your secrets and I'll tell you who you are" Ruby said, winking.

Belle chuckled and then turned wistful "I met Nick in the hallway".

Ruby sighed, "I had to imagine it. Tell me, what did that bighead do?".

"What he _didn't_ do, you mean. We collided in the hallway, by chance, and I looked like a fool. I think I was even the only one who apologized! And he wasn't even helping me to collect my books and notes" she said, irritated "And then he ran away without a second look, like always".

"Ok, I don't want to be a spoilsport, but...I told you so!".

"I know, but I thought that that night we had found a point of agreement. That we had started some kind of communication. A knowledge" Belle replied sadly.

"Ok, I know that you really cared to make him your friend, but your relationship was undermined from the start. He's as conceited as his friends, and now you've got the proof."

"He's not. I know he's not. He wants to look like that" Belle said stubbornly.

"You're not happy If you don't burn yourself, isn't it?" Ruby said, shaking her head.

Belle sighed and looked away, noticing the very subject of her thoughts a few meters away with Jefferson. Jefferson was talking animatedly to a snorting Nick until he didn't almost jump on him and hugged him, catching him by surprise and Nick immediately removed him from himself, glaring at him.

Belle smiled and then turned serious, steeling herself and turning to Ruby "Excuse me a minute" and then she stalked toward them.

"Oh Gosh" Ruby muttered, leaning against a law wall and enjoying the scene from afar.

Jefferson stopped talking and looked at Belle from over Nick's shoulder, wide eyes and a shocked expression on his face. At any other time, she would have laughed.

"Excuse me" Belle said, making Nick turn quickly, a poised cigarette in one corner of his mouth "I believe this is yours" she said and took the lighter from her pocket.

Nick glanced briefly at his lighter and then at her and reached out to take it from her. But she withdrew her hand and smirked "You know, it'd be polite If you'd say a _'Oh thank you'_ instead of looking at me like a fish or dismissing me like you did this morning" she said annoyed.

He stared at her for a moment and then shook his head, looking down "I didn't dismiss you, I even helped you with your books. What else did you want?" he said annoyed.

She looked at him shocked "You helped me?! If that's what you think it means to help well, I have to tell you, you're wrong! I also slammed against the lockers, anyway, don't worry, I'm fine!".

He scoffed "Yay, you're really dramatic, little girl, you know?. We bumped into each other, neither did it on purpose, closed discussion".

She glared at him "Of course. As soon as you give me an apology".

He chuckled "I don't have to give you any apology. Try again" he said, shaking his head.

"Ok, fine. Bye. Have a good day, Jefferson" Belle said, and then turned and walked away from them.

"Hey! You still have my lighter, little girl" Nick yelled after her.

Belle stopped and turned "You mean _my_ lighter. You don't want to give me an apology, then this stays with me" she said sweetly, resuming walking.

Nick watched her reach her friend, say a word and then march together towards the road. A lazy smile formed on his lips.

"I think you have a pretty tough nut to crack in your hands, dude" said Jefferson, starting to whistle and walking towards the road.

Nick said nothing and shook his head. A challenge and a lighter for her, zero for him.

 **Continue…**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Pretty lights on the tree. I'm watching 'em shine. You should be here with me. Baby please come home"._

 _\- U2_

* * *

" _Well, I would greatly like to oblige, Mr. Collins, but I cannot make this reindeer fly"._

" _I didn't think so"._

" _He only flies on Christmas Eve"._

Belle watched television without really paying attention, on air _'Miracle on 34th Street'_ that she had seen every year of her life since she had memory. It was a sort of tradition in her family since she had been little. Her mother began it, and her grandmother started it with her mother when she was a wee thing.

Only a couple of times her father joined them during the movie, but she and her mother were every single year on that couch with their pajamas on, enjoying their hours together, reciting the lines of the film, laughing.

Along with the movie, as a rule, there were glasses of milk and baked chocolate chip cookies on the coffee table. Accompanied throughout by a duvet where she and her mother wrapped themselves like burritos.

Now, Belle was sitting on the couch, milk and fresh cookies on the table, _'Miracle on 34th Street'_ on and a duvet on her legs. She turned her head to her right, her mother's place that had been desolately empty for a couple of years now. Belle sighed, forcing herself not to allow the ever-present sadness to drag her down, although it was really hard.

She gasped when she felt a weight jump on her lap from nowhere. She looked down and found Sultan squatting on the duvet, on her legs, purring happily. Belle shook her head and stroked his head, earning more purring from him. Sultan was a young orange American Shorthair she found by accident when he was still a kitten with his eyes still closed, abandoned without restraint in a dark corner near her uncle's home during a visit to Mount Eliza, about 3 years ago. At that time, she was unable to refrain from bringing him home, feeding him at the best and then going to the nearest veterinarian. Since then, she had been in love with that little furry ball, and it seemed that he was totally in love with her too. He followed her everywhere, never missed an opportunity to pounce on her to get all the pampering of the case. He was an excellent companion for movies too.

Belle looked back at the telly when the cellphone beside her beeped, disturbing Sultan that meowled as a sign of dissent. Belle scratched him between the ears, kissing him on the head, and then stretched out to take the phone. Ruby was telling her to call her ASAP. Belle sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew what she'd have said to her, the same thing she had repeated to her for the past two weeks.

They had been on Christmas vacation for a total of two days, and that year the usual Christmas school play was postponed to 2 days before Christmas Eve. The reason was because the school principal, Mr. Mills, wanted to organize a big party for everyone: students, professors, staff and families of all. So, the time to organize and coordinate everything was stretched, as well as the staging of _'A Dickens Christmas Carol'_.

For the first time, Belle decided neither to act nor to organize the play. Everything happened quickly, she was chosen as one of the main characters of the play, and also Viktor was chosen, but no Ruby. So, she immediately stepped back and left her place to her friend with pleasure. Despite assurances from Ruby that she didn't want to join the cast because of Viktor, Belle didn't want to hear any excuse. But now she regretted her choice since Ruby had never acted in front of an audience and constantly called her for help, for advice, and for a shoulder to cry on.

Belle called Ruby, who answered after only one ring.

 _"Please, I'm begging you, come here"._

Belle smiled in spite of herself "Ruby, for the last time, no".

 _"But why not?! You were the one who wanted me to be in the cast, I didn't want to be here!"._

"Oh, how ungrateful, I've sacrificed myself for you and your future and possible husband Viktor, like you said right after the concert, and this is your gratitude?!" Belle chuckled, hearing her friend whining.

 _"I know, you're right. And after this, better for him to become rich and marry me soon after because this is a great demonstration of love on my part"._

Belle laughed "What's the problem this time?".

 _"The dress! Belle, I swear, it'll fall apart. Only you can fix it. Please, please, please"._

Belle laughed again and sighed "Ok, fine. But this will cost you…Let's say that you must choose me as the godmother of your first child. And your maid of honor!".

 _"Marked! I'm waiting for you, hurry up!"_ and Ruby interrupted the call.

Belle closed her phone and sighed, finding Sultan with his paws on her chest, sniffing her "I know, Sultan, but we've to be patient. We love her, so we've our hands tied" she said and then kissed him again in the head, leaving him on the couch, turning off the telly and going to the door to take her coat, boots and gloves.

"Dad! I have to go to school, Ruby needs me" she screamed at her father upstairs.

"Okay, precious, do not be late" her father answered from his room.

"Don't worry. I'll see you soon!" and she went out.

* * *

"No, no, no! Mr. Kristoff, I'll tell you for the last time. You have to go in as soon as you see Mr. Will enter the scene. Not a second first, nor a second later. Is that finally clear?!" Mrs. van Cent said nervously to Kristoff. Poor him, he had never acted in his life and always forgot the proper start of his scenes.

"Mrs. van Cent? So, I've to come in at the end of the scene or while Kris is speaking?" Anna asked from the back of the stage, popping only her head out from behind the open curtain.

Mrs. van Cent sighed and pinched her nose "Anna, darling, why do you think there are the scripts? And why do you think that we write on them the signs of entry and exit from the scenes?!" she concluded almost yelling.

Anna quickly disappeared behind the curtain and Mrs. van Cent turned back to the group on stage "All right. Let's calm down for a moment. A 10-minute break" she said "And I need a drink" she muttered to herself before taking her shawl and heading towards the coffee machine in the hallway. At the door, she nearly collided with Belle.

"Miss French, have you finally decided to join us again?" she asked, folding her arms with a mischievous grin.

"Good evening, Mrs. van Cent. No, I just came to give a hand to Ruby with the dress" Belle answered, smiling.

Mrs. van Cent huffed and rolled her eyes "Oh Gosh, you all really want to row against me, am I right?" and she walked away towards the vending machine.

Belle stared at her for a moment and then shook her head, entering the theater.

"Hey, look who's back. The traitor!".

Belle turned towards a side door and found Mary Margaret smiling and waving at her to come closer. Belle smiled and went to her "Don't you think it's enough with this story of the traitor?" she asked, hugging her friend.

Mary Margaret shook her head, smiling "Uh-hu, we're behind with rehearsals, script and costumes. Not to mention that most of the actors of this year haven't seen a script in their entire life...and Ruby is the leader of said group!" she sighed and took Belle by the arm, going behind the scenes.

Belle chuckled "And this is my fault because...?".

"Because you're one of the few who knows how to act, organize scenography and take care of the costumes. It will be a catastrophe, I can feel it" Mary Margaret said dramatically.

Belle gave her a gentle nudge "I don't think so. I think it will be a success. And it's also right that other people are involved in our theater. So, it's a price I pay happily".

"Oh my God, there's still hope!".

Belle and Mary Margaret looked up and saw a half-undressed Ruby running toward them.

"Ok, I don't want to be pessimistic, but I think the only thing that works here is the vending machine in the hallway. For the rest, it's a sinking ship".

"Today you are all very positive, I see" Belle chuckled "Come on, let's go. Let me see what's wrong with your dress" she said, taking Ruby's hand and walking toward the tailoring corner.

* * *

Belle stayed more than she had intended to, of course, helping with the costumes and helping Ruby and a few others to study and repeat their lines. It was already 7 pm when she finally managed to untangle herself from Ruby's vice and flee that chaotic theater. Before going out, she was accompanied by Ruby's words _'You'll have me on your conscience! And I will torment you in your dreams tonight!',_ just before closing the wooden doors which led her out.

Belle took a deep breath as soon as she was outside. She felt tired, she didn't remember that theater could be so tiring. And, moreover, experiencing it from the outside.

She straightened the hat on her head and the gloves and began to walk. She had to hurry to be able to find the butcher still open and get dinner for her and her father. And then she had to rush home to fix everything. She would make it. And If she was a little late, well, her father wouldn't have died of starvation for a half an hour late.

She turned the corner of the building and was almost thrown backward by something that stood in her path. Only a hand on her arm saved her from a bad fall on the cold snow.

"I think we have to stop meeting like this. It does no good to either of us".

Belle looked up and found Nick's amused grin. They looked at each other for a few moments until she straightened and gently moved her arm from his grip.

He let her go, putting his hands in the back pockets of his jeans.

"Thank you" Belle murmured, looking down.

A week had passed since their last meeting, three from their meeting at the pub. And nothing had changed. Indeed, it seemed that he was trying to avoid her more than usual. And even If she had had a faint hope of being able to start a sort of relationship with him, she realized that all his actions spoke differently. She wasn't stupid, she had tried to approach him with good intentions, with jokes and in the hard way. But none of that had stirred something in him. Then, well, it was time to stop being silly and move on. Although she was sorry about it.

"What are you doing here?" Belle asked, cursing herself for that question. _'It doesn't matter to you, Belle. It doesn't matter'_.

He shrugged "I'm giving a hand to professor Phillips. With the cables and the lights. They say that could help me with the report card or something similar" he concluded, nodding a few times.

Belle nodded, unsure on what to do.

"And you?" Nick asked, glancing at everywhere but her.

She looked at him for a few seconds, clearly not expecting his interest and his question "I was helping with the costumes and the scripts. I believe that Miss van Cent will have a nervous breakdown before Christmas" she said with a little smirk.

He huffed and said "That woman just demands a perfection that she will never have. From nowhere and no one. Although, I've to admit, I've seen them play and some of them are really bad" he smirked amusedly again.

Belle crossed her arms "And how do you know how to distinguish a good actor from a bad one?".

He looked at her for a moment and then said "Well, you don't have to be a genius. Anyone with two eyes and two ears is capable of seeing that".

"Yeah, but at least those guys are putting themselves on the line with this play. It's true, many of them are inexperienced and aren't very good, but at least they're putting effort and passion in it. And most importantly, they are interested in art, in culture…" Belle said vehemently, giving him a hard look.

"Woah, calm down, little girl. I didn't know you were so sensitive. I promise I won't tell anything about your little friends again" he stopped her, raising his hands as to calm her.

She snorted and clenched her teeth, trying to calm down. She knew she was exaggerating, but she was finally venting the sense of irritation that she felt for him "Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you" Belle said and walked past him, heading for the exit.

He stood for a moment and then turned to her, watching her walk away. She was different, more detached, angrier. He knew that it was his fault. He did nothing to respond to her proposals and invitations, but seeing her like that was…unsettling. He had become accustomed to her looks, the anticipation to be able to meet her somewhere, her smiles. And that outburst felt as a step toward her departure for good.

 _'And that's what I've always wanted, right?'_.

Nick sighed and kicked a stone. It was time to decide what to do with her, If he wanted to understand why this girl could attract and intrigue him like no one else, stepping in an unknown territory, or If he didn't want to give her any attention and stay in his safe place.

Coming up with a quick decision, he looked up and went after her "I know it because I know the play. I know the book and I know its adaptations. And, although the scenography is bad, in my opinion, Mrs. van Cent's work with the scripts is good. About the actors, let's face it, you can find better anywhere" he said in one breath, watching her turn to him from a few meters away.

"And you're telling me this because...?".

He shook his head and smirked "To tell you that I'm right because I know what I'm talking about. And, again, you must always look for a reason for everything, isn't it, little girl?".

Belle snorted and put her hands on her hips "Stop calling me _little girl_ , you're insufferable".

His grin widened "Ohh, terrible mistake. Now I'll call you _little girl_ forever. You've written your own condemnation, miss".

Belle stared at him for a few moments and then chuckled, shaking her head "Suit yourself" and turned to walk away again.

His smile vanished and watched her take a few steps.

Last step into the void?

"Hey, I'm leaving too...You want a ride?" he said, looking down. Feeling like an idiotic blushing kid.

Belle stopped again and waited a few moments before turning.

This guy was the contradiction personified: gruff and cold one day, clumsy and talkative the other…And she liked it.

"I'm not going home".

"Good, me neither".

"I have to go to buy dinner" she said.

"Good, me too".

She laughed a bit "My father is waiting for me".

"Hmm, I can't agree with that one" he smirked "Come on, I'll drive you wherever you have to go and then I'll bring you home safe and sound. I swear" he said, putting a hand on his chest and taking a few steps toward her.

"Why do you want to drive me around? I had the impression that you didn't want to have anything to do with me? It won't do any good to your reputation to be seen with me, you know?" she said, arching her eyebrows.

"And who cares? And I didn't give you any impression, it's all in your mind. I'm grumpy 99% of times, deal with it. So, you coming?" he said, gesturing toward the parking lot on the opposite direction.

Belle stared at him, he hadn't answered to her first question but that had still to mean something, right? And who was she to stand in the way of fate?

She smiled slowly "Yeah, why not".

 **TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

_"I drive the night to my destination, locked in my sights in front of me. You've got the map and all the directions, you see all the turns I'd never see. I'll let you drive, get me out of here. An' I'll let you drive, drive away my fear". - Mr. Mister_

They were in his car wrapped in silence. Or rather, they were silent since they had crossed the parking lot and got in the car.

Belle looked around, taking note of that strange kind of car to drive for a guy of their age. It was a car lived but with an elegant style. As soon as she climbed in, it seemed like she had stepped into a scene from some '50 movie. She smiled without realizing it and ran a finger on the brand on the car dashboard.

"What?" he asked, looking at her as they stopped at a traffic light.

She turned quickly, feeling as If he had caught her with her hand in the jam jar "Um, nothing."

He nodded and turned back toward the road, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Well, it wasn't going exactly like he had expected, right? Although he didn't even know how he thought it'd have gone.

"Just that…This is a car...unusual" she said, trying to overcome the awkwardness between them. After all, he had finally made a small step toward her, and so she had to make one more toward him, right?.

"It is. It's also a pain in the ass for maintenance" he said, shaking his head.

She smiled "Is it a gift or you bought it?" she asked.

"Let's say that it's a gift. A person close to me gave it to me after he no longer used it. At first, it was in bad conditions, and slowly, piece by piece, I put it back on the road" he explained, starting the car again at the green light.

"It's a wonderful gift. And you've done a great job" Belle smiled, running a hand over the soft leather of the seat "I wish they gave me such a gift" she snorted.

"You don't think you'll get a car in the near future?" he asked, looking at her briefly.

"I'd say no. My father would rather hold me under a glass case" she chuckled almost wistfully.

"Do you like driving?" he asked.

"I think so" she chuckled "I've only tried it once with my father breathing down my neck. But I'd love to have a car all mine one day, with which to go wherever I want and not having to almost beg other people to drive me around" she rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe your father has his own reasons for not wanting to give you a car..." he said, teasingly.

She turned to him, gaping indignantly "And what do you know? I'm a good driver. I'm careful and quite good. And with the necessary experience, I could be even better than all you" she said, nodding surely.

He chuckled "Yeah. You know what they say? _Woman driving_...".

"Yeah, great commonplace" she grinned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ok. So, maybe one day you'll show me your qualities behind a steering wheel" he offered, still smirking.

"Yeah, one day like in 20 years from now" she murmured.

"Don't worry. I'd willingly take your father's place to breath down your neck on the passenger seat and you'll be in my seat."

She turned toward him, squinting her eyes "Would you trust me to drive your car?".

He shrugged. "Why not…In an open field, perhaps…Without…Cars around..." he teased.

"Ah! I see, you coward!" she giggled "Well, anyway, I appreciate the offer and I accept it happily" she challenged him.

He nodded "Good. And, for the record, If you want to be the one breathing down my neck on this ride, you won't find any opposition from me" he quipped, turning to her.

"I knew that your emphasis on that sentence had an ulterior motive!" she laughed, pointing at him.

"You're offending me, little girl" he laughed, slowing down and parking in front of a supermarket.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute" she said, opening the door.

"No problem" he said and watched her close the door and enter the market.

He stared at the closed doors of the market and sighed. What the hell was he doing? Or, better yet, what the hell was he thinking? Invite her for a ride in his car? Not even Jefferson got in his car so often. But it wasn't not even that: he proposed to drive her around the city for shopping… _'What the hell, Nick?!'_.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He knew why. Because for an absurd and unjustifiable reason, fate had put in front of his face the chance to meet a genuine person that wanted to know him for what he was. At least, that was what she claimed. And what a lucky bastard he was. She was...too good to be true. She was smart, beautiful, had two incredible big eyes, and below the image of a naive girl beat the heart of a spitfire. And he liked when she got angry with him or when she tried to cheat him at his own game. He liked her, period.

He smiled slightly, staring at a point, and then he took a lighter from his leather jacket, playing with it. His musings were interrupted when his thoughts moved on his friends, on their possible comments, on their certain malice. Jeff was right, he didn't know why they defined themselves as friends when they were ready to stab each other in the backs at just the right time. But he was fine with that, for now, as long as they would be useful to him.

Nick looked inside the market and he saw her at the register, smiling amiably at the cashier. Maybe she was his chance to find someone, other than Jefferson, who was really interested in his person and his well-being without a hidden reason. He shook his head, smiling slightly, glancing out the window.

What a lucky bastard indeed.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and her return.

"Wuh, I was fast, right?" she asked breathlessly, smiling at him and putting a plastic bag near her feet.

"They...chased you around in there?" he asked, smirking.

She giggled "No, actually I finished almost immediately, but then I met an old lady I knew and she asked me about my last 15 years of life" she giggled "And I've lost track of time, so I tried to hurry" she concluded, looking at him with a smile.

"Don't worry, you were fast. So, where now?" he asked, putting the lighter in his jacket pocket.

She sighed "Nick, I'm serious, you don't have to be my driver. You can leave me at the bus station which is just around the corner. You…".

He interrupted her "You're stubborn too, little girl. And then, forgive me, but weren't you the one who wanted to have an opportunity to know each other better? And now you want to send me from where I came so early?" he asked teasingly.

She stared at him for a moment and then smiled "Okay, as you wish. Then start the car and then turn right on the second".

He chuckled "Wow, the transition from an afraid doe to a German general is almost imperceptible".

She giggled "Shut up and drive".

"Yes, sir".

 **TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

" _One more cup of coffee for the road_

 _One more cup of coffee 'fore I go._

 _To the valley below"._

 _\- Bob Dylan_

* * *

"Ok, stop. You can park here" Belle said, pointing at a free spot nearby.

He parked and turned off the car "Ok, I didn't think you lived right behind the market. I'd have taken the long way around in that case" he winked.

She smiled "You're lucky, mister. I don't live here" and she opened the door, getting out.

He stayed on his seat, looking at her form outside, confused. What was he supposed to do? Perhaps she had to go to some other shop and...

She knocked on the car window "You coming?" she asked, waving at him to get out.

He looked at her for a moment and then took the keys and got out. As he closed the door, he said "Where are we going?".

She smiled and gestured behind her "Can I offer a coffee to my driver?" she asked sweetly.

Looking behind her, just then he noted a little door with a coffee sign on the glass. He raised his eyebrows "All this secrecy for a coffee? And I thought you wanted to kidnap me at last. Fool".

"At last?" she giggled, crossing her hands behind her back.

"Well, you know, a man can always hope..." he said, smirking.

She giggled "Then keep hoping" and she turned to go into the coffee shop.

He followed her inside and stopped at the door, looking around. It was a very beautiful place. It was "old", there was a strong but pleasant smell of leather and roasted coffee, and it was full of things hanging on the walls, most of them musical instruments of all kinds.

He could make out a Gibson SG, a Hofner, the classic Les Paul...and then he slowly walked towards an old but well-kept guitar hanging on a column at the center of the room. It seemed simpler in the midst of that sea of instruments...Then he read the label under it "What ?!" he exclaimed.

Belle, who had gone to the counter to greet the employees behind it, returned to him and said "You know anything about musical instruments?".

"I...Well, more or less I can play something... I have some guitars... But this is Mississippi John Hurt's guitar, I mean...Woah!" he said, amazed.

"He was good, I suppose" Belle said, smiling shyly.

"He...Yes, yes he was. His songs are magic...They give you a sense of peace and...melancholy, too... I listened to him a lot as a kid" Nick said, concluding with a smile that Belle labeled as sweet.

"I've never heard of him, unfortunately. I think I will give him a shot as soon as possible" she said, almost whispering, not wanting to blow the bubble in which he seemed to be lost.

Nick stared at the guitar for a few more moments and then turned to her "How do you know this place?".

She took a few steps backwards towards the counter, he on her trails. They sat on the stools that were all around the counter "I happened to come here by chance. I've an uncle who sometimes comes to visit us from Australia, and he's a passionate discoverer of little corners of paradise in and around the city. By chance, he found this place in one of his tour and he showed me. Needless to say, I fell in love with it. It's so well lived and warm, and they put good music on. And the employees are adorable. Obviously, apart from the drinks that are simply delicious".

He shook his head, smiling "I lived here forever but I've never seen it. A real shame".

"Glad to have been of help" she said, smiling proudly.

"Good evening, guys! What can I bring you today?" an employee asked soon after.

"Good evening, Elijah" Belle smiled "I would like a White Chocolate Mocha Frappuccino, please" and then she turned to Nick, expectantly.

"Only an Espresso for me" Nick ordered.

Belle's expression fell "Only an Espresso? Come on, Nick, dare with something more…daring, you know? Like a Java Chip Frappuccino or a Double Chocolate Chip Creme Frappuccino. At least a Caffè Mocha!".

The employee chuckled "Listen to your lady, mate. She's really prepared on our menu. And all her advises are excellent choices" he said, nodding and winking at her.

Nick looked from Belle to the guy behind the counter "I know. But that's enough for me".

The employee nodded and walked away after saying "Ok, coming back in a minute".

Belle pouted "You're no fun, Nick."

Nick turned to her "Why would I want to order a junk drink that has nothing to do with coffee? My coronary is thanking me right now" he winked.

Belle looked in front of her "Now you're making me feel guilty. And they're not junk drinks. They make everything naturally here, and they try to use a lot of ingredients with low calorie in order not to pop your coronaries" she said, sticking out her tongue.

He chuckled "You have no need to feel guilty. I don't think that a drink can ruin your…physique. And again, I'd always choose a good espresso over anything else, no matter how any other drink may be tasty or have fanciful names".

She turned to him with a sweet smile "I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you".

He felt his cheeks burning and turned from her at once, trying to hide it from her. "Didn't you tell me that you had to go home as soon as possible?".

"Yeah. But I'm already late and a few more minutes late won't hurt anyone" she answered, smiling "Can I ask you something?" she said after a few moments of silence.

"You have carte blanche" Nick said, still avoiding looking at her in the eyes.

"Oh, be careful of what you say. It could be used against you" she giggled.

He finally turned back to her "It's a danger that I'd be ready to run with you" he said softly.

"Ok, I'll think about it" she winked "Anyway, I wanted to know why you always have a lighter hidden somewhere. Almost every time I see you, you're playing with one".

He smiled and said "There's no real reason. But, you know, I smoke" he said simplistically.

She snorted "Yes, I know. Thank you for the accurate explanation" and she gave him a gentle nudge.

He grinned and continued "It's not a passion as a collector or else. When I started to realize that I had a lot of them, I didn't even know how I always kept finding more in my pocket. Or I forgot where I put them and then I bought more, only to find the ones I already had in some remote place soon after. Or some friends gave me one or two. Or simply I saw some special one around and bought it" he explained, stopping only when their drinks arrived "Then it started this sort of tic that urges me to play with them at any time" he said, taking a first sip of his coffee "See? Nothing strange. Ordinary".

Belle smiled "I think it's an unusual but cute passion" she stopped when he opened his mouth, surely wanting to contradict her about the passion thing, but she continued "I know you said that it's not a passion. But I'm guessing you've got a lot of them now. So, it automatically becomes a collection" she finished, sipping her sweet drink.

"You know what? My said 'collection' is still missing one piece" he looked at here, squinting his eyes "You don't happen to know a local thief of lighters, right?".

She giggled "I don't know what you're talking about. And no, I don't hang out with certain people".

"I suspected that" he grinned, sipping his coffee.

There was silence between them again, but this time it wasn't one of those embarrassing or awkward moments. There was a peaceful and friendly atmosphere now. Finally, Belle thought.

"Nick? Can I ask you something?" Belle said.

He laughed "It seems like I'm living a déjà vu here".

She blushed and looked down, twisting the cup in her hand "I...I mean...You..." she sighed "Last week I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me. But despite everything, I still thought you were ok about wanting to know me. But then...You were harsh and grumpy...And you didn't even help me with my books in the hallway...".

He stopped her, widening his eyes "I did help you! I collected some books and I gave them to you. What do you call that?!".

She ignored his answer "What I mean is..." she sighed again "Ok, no getting around it. I like you. And I would like to know you better. There, I said it. But If you're not interested, please, tell me now so that I can leave you alone and not embarrass myself more" she said, turning quickly and hiding behind her cup.

He stared at her for a few seconds and then sighed "I thought a couple of weeks ago you asked me to show you something. Right?".

She nodded without saying anything.

"Well, _now_ what seems to you?" he said, rubbing his thumb against his forehead in a nervous gesture.

"Yes, but last week...".

He stopped her "I'd ask you to forget that incident and pretend it didn't even happen. Okay? Consider it as a slip on my part. Let's move on now".

She looked at him for a few moments and then said "Okay. Okay. Deleted. Trashed. Blown away."

He frowned and then huffed "Perfect".

They both turned back to their drinks, smiling at the same time.

Soon after, they finished drinking and, despite her protests, he paid for both.

"I said I'd be the one offering" she repeated for the hundredth time when they were already in the car, headed to her home.

"I know, you've said it several times" he said, smirking.

"Because I'd have to pay" she insisted.

He chuckled "Okay, little girl, next time you'll pay. And I'll be sure to order the most expensive drink on the menu. Happy?".

She frowned and nodded "Better for you".

He smirked again.

"That's me" she said as he parked in front of her house.

The much hated awkward silence fell back on them. In the last minutes of the drive, she began to think about how the two of them would have to separate. If that afternoon would be a one-time thing or the start of something more between them. And despite that fact that she had had so much bravado that evening, now she felt that courage had fled and she was left feeling insecure and speechless again.

Belle played with the bag handles, avoiding to look at him. She felt as If they were back to square one.

"Okay, here we are" he said, turning off the car "Do you need a hand with that bag?".

She shook her head "No, no. It's not heavy".

"Okay" he nodded a few times "You know, I wouldn't want to be accused of not having helped you" he smirked.

She sighed "Listen, I'm sorry to have exaggerated for that day. I don't know why I did it…Call it a slip on my part" she said, smiling a bit while quoting him.

"No problem," he said, looking at her. She was back to being the afraid deer he had always seen. He now knew that she used to switch from calm to animated within a few minutes. And now, just when her bravado could have been useful when they had to say goodbye, she had deserted him, leaving the hot potato in his hands.

She sighed again and said "Okay. I better go. I…Thank you for having driven me around. You were very kind" she finished, taking the bags and opening the door.

He said nothing and looked at her getting out of the car, walking the path and getting to her door.

 _'Oh no, after this leap in the dark you cannot leave me like this now'_ he thought, getting immediately out of the car and jogging toward her "Hey, Belle?" he called her.

Belle turned around quickly, her eyes wide and her hand frozen in mid-air with the keys "Yes?".

He stared at her for a few moments and then looked down, running a hand behind his neck "Listen... If you happen to see that thief I was telling you about...The one of the lighter...Maybe it's better if I give you my number. Yeah, I mean...Maybe, you can give me a call and inform me If you happened to see her…or him" he finished seriously.

She stared at him, raising her eyebrows. And then she burst into laughter "Um...Forgive me" she tried to calm down "You're right. I'm sorry if I haven't thought about it before" and she took her phone from her bag, passing it to him.

He took it and saved his number, calling himself to be able to save her number and then passing it to her again "Okay. Done. I hope you can see him or her soon" he said, putting his hands in his pockets jacket and turning to his car.

Belle smiled "I hope so too!" she said loudly and saw him wave at her without turning around, getting in his car and speeding away.

Finally, Belle turned and opened the front door, still smiling. She put the bags by the door and took off her coat, hat and gloves. _'I've to remind to buy a nice gift to Ruby. Without her call, today wouldn't have never happened'_ she mused, shaking her head.

Belle took the bags again and found Sultan waiting on the bottom step of the stairs "Hello, little one" she reached down and stroked him "Are you hungry? Today I'm a bit late. Come on, in the kitchen with me" and she entered the kitchen, followed by her meowing cat. She took a can and quickly arranged his dinner, and then emptied the plastic bag to start dinner.

"Belle, honey, I was getting worried. Where have you been until now?" Belle's father, Moe, said as he entered the kitchen.

Belle turned and smiled at him "Hello, Dad. I'm sorry, I lost track of time. Then I had to go get dinner and I was able to return only now" she came up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Not that she was ashamed of that evening, far from it, but she didn't have that kind of openness with her father. With her mother, everything was different, she had always felt at ease to confide everything to her; but with her father she had always felt a bit hesitant. So, for the moment, she kept quiet about Nick.

Moe chuckled "You, young people, and your little attention. But didn't you tell me that you wouldn't take part in this year's school play?" he asked, approaching Sultan and watching him eat.

"Yeah, but Ruby is in crisis because it's her first time. Sometimes it seems as If I've to take her by the hand as you do with the little kids" she chuckled "But I want to help her, I'm happy to do it" she concluded with a smile, continuing to fix dinner.

"Whatever, precious. I'm going to watch the News now" Moe announced, moving toward the living room.

"Ok, it'll be ready soon" Belle said, putting the meat on a pan on the stove.

She tucked a lock of hair that had fallen before her eyes and wiped her hands on a napkin, then she went to the table to pick up her shoulder bag. Taking it, she couldn't resist to the desire and picked up her phone, checking out the outgoing calls.

She raised her eyebrows and chuckled when she read _'Mr. Gold Lighter'_.

 **TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

" _I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey._

 _Ooh, the more I get of you_

 _Ooh, Stranger it feels, yeah._

 _And now that your rose is in bloom._

 _A light hits the gloom on the grey."_

 _\- Seal_

* * *

"Run! Run! Run! Simmons watch out your left side! Go! Go! Go! Come on guys!" Mr. Gepps yelled from one side of the field, encouraging the team during training "Come on! Come On! Goal! Yes! Well done Nick. Really well done!" he clapped a few times and then turned to Jefferson "Jeff, how should I tell you that you _must_ _close_ much earlier in defense and catch that damn ball?!" he shouted.

"Mr. G, I closed earlier this time!" Jefferson shouted in response from the other side of the field.

"Don't you dare to contradict me, Jeff! If I tell you that you don't close on time, it means that you don't close on time!" Mr. Gepps shouted again, pointing at him.

Jeff shook his head and Nick jogged towards him, giving him a pat on the shoulder "Come on Jeff. The fact is that you're good, but I'm too good for you" he winked.

Jeff narrowed his eyes and glared at him before removing his vest.

"Ok, team!" Mr. Gepps shouted "We're done for today. Go on and take a shower and drink some hot tea downstairs". The boys left the field wearily, their coach waiting for them to give everyone a high-five before going down in the locker room.

After the shower, everyone was getting ready to go home and really start their Christmas holiday.

"Hey, Jefferson! Catch!" someone shouted not far from Nick, and he looked up in time up to see Jeff groping frantically to grab a bar of soap that Hans had pitched to him. Jefferson was able to catch it, but that didn't prevent Hans and his group of monkeys to start laughing uproariously "So you know how to catch something, champion! Careful not to make it fall, however, you never know who could be behind you" and they laughed even more loudly.

Jefferson glared at them "Very funny. Very very funny" and then he walked over to the bench for dressing "Tell me again why we're friends with him?" he murmured.

Nick snorted "You're the one who should tell me" and they both smirked.

The door of the locker room opened and Mr. Gepps walked in "Ok, team. We're done for today, remember that we won't meet again before January 3. So, you spend a good holiday...not eat and drink too much, please" he said, glaring at Hans and his friends.

"Mister, why looking at us? We're little angels" Hans said, making them laugh again.

"Yes, I'm sure. Have a good evening and be careful when you get home" and then Mr. Gepps left.

"Ready?" Jefferson asked after having dressed in record time.

Nick nodded and took his bag "Yep" and together they went out from there.

"Aaahhh, so now we're really on vacation" Jefferson said, stretching "I really needed a little bit of relax".

"What, Jeff? Mommy made you make your bed again?" Nick asked, chuckling.

Jefferson pretended to run to him to push him "The fun is in the air tonight" he said, faking a pout.

Nick took his pack of cigarettes and put one in his mouth. Just when he was about to take the lighter, his phone rang. He took it from his jeans pocket and paused for a second to stare at the name on the screen "Uh, Jeff, take the keys. I have to answer this" and he throw the car keys to him.

"Okay, see you in the car, captain" Jefferson said, catching them and jogging to the car.

Nick waited until he was far enough before answering "So, can I call the police?" he heard laughter on the other end of the phone.

 _"No, I'm still in the searching stage. But I won't give you false hope, it's hard to find him"_.

" _Him_...And here I was sure it was a she" he smirked, leaning against a wall.

 _"Trust me, it's a he"_ Belle chuckled again _"Are you busy?"_.

"No, no...I've just finished training...Have you not called before and I didn't answer, do you?".

 _"No, no. This is the first time"_ she said. Gosh, they were so clumsy that, in any other situation, she'd have laughed at their foolishness.

"Ok…Good" he said and then they were silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. "So...If you didn't call to tell me about our thief…Did you need…something?" he asked uncertainly, not wanting to seem to want to end the call.

She hesitated _"Um...I...Yes, actually yes...I mean... I wanted to know how it's going on with the stage lights for the school play_ " Belle rolled her eyes and scolded herself _'Really smart, Belle, really'._

He waited a second before answering "Um...Well, it's okay. Yeah, it's all right now. Everything works as it should now".

 _"Oh. Well. Great"_ she said, covering her eyes with one hand _"Okay. So, I'll leave you now. You're probably tired after training"_.

"Well...Yes...A little" he nodded not realizing that she couldn't see him.

 _"Okay. Bye"_ and she hung up.

Nick stood with the phone on his ear for a moment and then lowered it, staring at it. He snorted and ran a hand through his hair still wet. He looked up at Jefferson that seemed like he was doing a singing contest in the car and then opened his phone again and digited her number.

She answered after just one ring _"Yes?"._

"Hey, it's me...Again...Nick... Uh, I was wondering...Are you busy now?".

 _"No!"_ she said, almost shouting.

He grinned when he heard her take a deep breath.

 _"I mean, no. I'm free"._

"Okay, good. I was wondering If you wanted to go get a coffee in that caffè? Maybe this time you'll be able to convince me to try something other than an Espresso?" he smiled.

She giggled _"I like challenges when I see them. I'm in"._

"Okay. Give me some time to drop Jefferson at his house and then I'll come and get you".

She giggled _"Ok, I'll be waiting"._

"Perfect" and he hung up.

He stared at the phone again and smiled, moving from the wall and walking to the car. He could hear the music coming louder and louder from inside his car, along with Jefferson discordant voice. He opened the door quickly and said "Hey! Are you done!? I could hear you squawking from down there!?" he said, lowering the volume.

He looked at him shocked "Squawking?! You just lost a friend, my dear!".

"Whatever, Ducky" he chuckled, starting the car and heading to his house.

* * *

Belle ran barefoot down the stairs, reaching the door and taking her handbag, coat, gloves, scarf _'And ... And, and, and that...Oh right, and the shoes!'_.

She put everything on in a rush. Nick had sent her a message a few minuted before, telling her that he was right outside the door, waiting for her. She was still choosing what to wear when he had sent that message.

She put the house keys in her bag and took the phone, quickly sending a message to her father to tell him that she was going out and would be back later, and then left the house.

She tried to maintain a normal pace as she approached Nick's car, seeing him stretching out on the seat and opening the door for her.

"Hi!" she greeted him.

"Hey" he replied, his usual crooked grin in place.

"Ready to discover new flavors?" she teased, settling better on the seat.

He scoffed and put the car in motion "I cannot wait to see what you're capable of" he said, looking at her briefly.

She made the gesture to stretch her arms out and snap her fingers "It's showtime" she said, chuckling.

* * *

"So?" she asked expectantly.

He took a long sip from his steaming cup, kept the liquid in his mouth a few seconds and then swallowed, staring at the cup with half-closed eyes. In silence.

She stared at him with her mouth open "Come on!".

He smirked and said "Not bad".

She smiled and raised her fist as a sign of victory "I told you so! They are really good at preparing new natural recipes with coffee" she said, taking a sip of her Cinnamon Caffè Latte. When she set her cup on the counter, he looked at her and chuckled.

She smiled and asked "What?".

He shook his head, still smiling "Nothing. Just that it's better If you use a tissue or your father will realize that you haven't been to church as you told him" he said, raising a hand to wipe the cream from her lip.

That gesture, natural and instinctive, made them freeze when they realized the situation they were in, and how close they were. They looked at each other, he with his hand raised still on her face. Slowly, damn slowly, he moved his hand and looked down, smiling uncomfortably.

She shook herself and muttered "I didn't tell my father that I was going to church".

"Oh? Then what? That you were doing some afternoon lesson with some kid in trouble at school?" he joked, moving away slightly from her and re-establishing a balance between them.

She sighed softly and shook her head "Getting colder".

"Oh, come on. I cannot believe you told him you were out with me" he said, pointing at himself.

"I don't think it's important to know what I have or haven't told my father about today. And again, why are you so sure that I'd hide you from my father?" she asked, taking another sip of her drink.

"Well, I don't think I'm the type to be well seen by a father" he said, staring into his cup.

"No, it's not about that. You talk confidently about knowing that I would try to hide you as If I were ashamed".

He looked at her a few moments and then looked down, saying nothing.

She sighed and turned to him, crossing her arms over her chest "Well, breaking news, I'm not. I don't know why you've this idea in your head, but I assure you it's not so. You're always on the defensive, always sure that people want to make fun of you or use you in some twisted way…It's true, I didn't tell my father about you but only because there is still nothing to say. You're a friend. We're working to know each other, what should I say to him?" she said, looking at him who still had his eyes on his cup "And I'm not ashamed of you or our relationship or anything else you have believed in that thick head of yours. When and If there will be something to tell him, I assure you that I'll have no qualms about doing so" she concluded surely, turning back to the counter.

He looked at her as she turned but said nothing. They were silent for a few minutes, sipping and finishing their drinks, when his phone rang. He took it from his jacket pocket and looked at the display, silencing it "Ok, I think it's better If we go now" he said, still not looking at her.

She said nothing but stood up the same, taking her coat and without even a protest when he went to the cashier to pay for both. How the hell was possible that they were able to take a step forward and three back everytime? Why he was open and almost shy one day, and the next he was sarcastic and ready to answer to the imaginary enemy fire? She shook her head and followed him out, ready for an awkward trip home.

* * *

They arrived at her home in a short time, the snow on the roads had been probably a deterrent for most people. But that also led many people to leave their cars at home, so Nick had to park a little further away from her house.

They were both silent, staring into space, not knowing what to say or how to explain the sudden change in their dynamic. He had spent the whole trip cursing himself for always wanting to complicate his life when there was no need. Who cared If she said nothing to his father? They weren't together, they were just friends, like she said. He was like one of those plump children of her friends…And why that thought annoyed him so much, he didn't want to know.

He ventured a glance at her and saw her biting her lower lip, uncomfortable as much as he was. But she was the one to break their wall of silence.

"Ok" she cleared her throat "I'll go" she briefly looked at him and raised her hand to open the door, but then stopped "Actually" she said, opening her bag and looking inside "I mean I...It's almost Christmas...And it's not a gift...I saw it by chance yesterday in a trunk that we never open at home, and I thought…Perhaps it'd be more useful with you" she said almost in one breath, showing him a blue lighter. He took it and noted that 'Australia' was drawn on its body.

"I have no idea how it got in that trunk. It must be some souvenir from Australia...And I know that you like lighters although it's not a passion and...".

He stopped her by placing a hand on her cheek and kissing her.

When their lips touched, they stood motionless for a few seconds, he opened his eyes to watch her reaction and found her with her eyes closed, completely still. He moved one breath away from her but kept his hand on her cheek.

They breathed together until she opened her eyes and looked at him straight in the eyes. Blue against brown. A stormy sea against a tornado. She then raised a hand against his chest, grabbing his shirt, and pulling him to her to kiss him again, this time actively.

They kissed each other indefinitely, alternating long kisses with long looks, almost as If they had to be sure that they were there for real. And then he begged her lips to be brave and make a last step in that wonderful abyss of their own, and she allowed him to deepen the kiss, pressing him to herself, putting his hands behind her back.

They kissed again and again, their hands stroking hair, shoulders, arms, chest. They parted only when the need to breathe became too strong. He leaned his forehead against hers, both with a dreamy smile on their lips.

"You're welcome..." she whispered, making him chuckle and kiss her softly again.

Just then, when he had taken the necessary gulp of air to pick up where they had just left, his phone rang again, making him curse under his breath. He picked it up and silenced it again.

She sighed and said "Maybe it's better If I go".

He closed his eyes and nodded "Yes, I think so".

She grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him gently on the lips, as If she feared of being able to hurt him with her goodbye kiss. She pulled away with a smile and said "See you".

He nodded, looking at her in the eyes "See you" and then her hands slipped away from his face.

He watched her getting out of the car and walking towards her house. He stayed there until he saw her at her front door, looking back and waving at him. Smiling.

He settled back behind the wheel, sighed and failed to stop a smile to paint his lips as he started the engine and pulled away.

 **TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _"I will drive past your house and if the lights are all down_

 _I'll see who's around._

 _One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'_

 _I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'"_

 _\- Blondie_

* * *

Nick closed the back door of the car, whistling in a low tone as he picked up his bag and walked toward the kitchen door on the back of the house. Before opening the door, he stopped whistling and sighed.

He found no one in the kitchen, and he walked quietly to the dark living room. The television was on, illuminating the figure passed out on the couch. Nick slowly started up the stairs to go upstairs, hoping to make no noise. But, on the second step, a hoarse voice behind him asked "It's you?".

Nick lowered his shoulders and sighed "Yes, it's me".

"Where the hell have you been? I've tried to call you for hours!".

"I've been to the field...and then around".

"And was it so hard for your empty head to think of calling me back?" the man said, getting up from the couch, grasping an opened can of beer on the coffee table and turning to the stairs "Tell me where the fuck you were".

"I just told you, and I didn't call you back because I couldn't".

In a flash, the man was on Nick, pinning him against the wall, grabbing him for the neck of his T-shirt "Listen to me, you idiot. When I call you, you must answer" he punctuated almost every word by slamming Nick against the wall.

Nick grabbed the man's wrists with his hands, his head and shoulders aching "Okay, okay, dad, sorry".

The man stared at Nick for a few seconds and then pushed him down on the stairs, making him lose his balance. "You just need to have your ass kicked for good to make you think straight, boy. And one day, I'll happily do it. It's a promise" he said, moving towards the living room and taking a long sip of his beer "And now go buy some pizza. I'm starving" he shouted from the couch he was back on again.

Nick closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, then took his bag and went back to the kitchen, taking the keys from his jeans pocket and leaving.

* * *

Nick lit perhaps the tenth cigarette of the evening, relaxing against the tree on which he had been resting all night. Not far away from him, his friends were either lying on the floor, making out, or having a bath in the cold lake. Idiots.

He stared at them, lost in thought. After leaving his house, he had gone to buy a pizza and then abandoned it without ceremonies on the kitchen table. Going out again soon after. Again, a night out late; again, a night hating his father and wondering why he was still there to fight against that windmill; again, a night just wanting to sleep a little and unplugging from everything and everyone.

He ran a hand over his face and then took a drag, smiling slightly as he recalled that afternoon. Of that sudden and unexpected breath of fresh air. Of her, so timid and so fierce. He focused on their kiss, on the adrenaline he had felt running along his back, on the desire of not wanting to let her go.

If that was the time to raise the white flag and declare her victory, well, maybe he was the most satisfied loser of the world.

"Am I wrong, or seeing Nick Gold smiling is a unique rarity nowadays?".

Nick turned his head to the left, finding Milah leaning against a tree not so far away. Staring at him.

Nick took another drag "Obviously, I didn't have much to smile about lately" he replied, looking back at the lake.

Milah moved from the tree, approaching him and sitting next to him "Yeah, I've noticed. And what's changed tonight?".

He smirked "None of your business, I guess".

She snorted "Ok, Nick. Keep this mysterious aura on... I like it" she winked and bit her lower lip.

He looked at her and chuckled "I didn't think you needed so little to get you worked up".

"What can I say? I know when I have a rare piece in my hands, and you, my dear, you're more unique than rare".

He looked at her with half closed eyes "Should I take it as a compliment? Because it doesn't seem to me".

She laughed "It is, in fact. I haven't yet broken this double layered armor of yours, but I won't give up easily" she said, placing her head on her knees and wrapping her arms around her legs.

Nick looked at her, smirking and blowing out the cigarette butt "Milah, Milah...I think you're putting too high expectations on me".

"Only time will tell" she replied, looking at him.

He shook his head, smirking and standing up, but he was stopped by Milah's hand on his.

"Wait. Are you leaving now? We can finally have some peace of mind alone?".

"Ahh, I think so, it's better I go home. I'm tired enough for today" he said, trying to move his hand from hers with discretion.

She pushed against his hand and stood up "Listen, I'm forced to go to that stupid play at school in 3 days. I know you're working behind the scenes...And I was wondering If it was ok If we go together?" she asked, smiling and playing with his fingers.

He stared at her for a few moments, speechless "Um, actually...I'll be all the time behind the stage, I don't think I'll have time to have some shots in the yard before the show" he said, winking and trying to get out of that situation that was about to become awkward.

"Mr. Gold, I didn't think you were so rebellious!?" she said raising her eyebrows and slapping him on the arm lightly "No, but seriously, I'd love to go with you...Maybe we can eat something together afterwards...Just us" she said with a low and subtle tone.

He ran a hand behind his neck and said "Ehm...If I can finish on time...I think so...Yes, why not".

Milah smiled and then gave him a kiss on his cheek "Perfect" she murmured in his ear and then walked away. Turning briefly to smile at him again.

He watched her walking to their friends, motionless. Then he turned and walked to his car.

What. The. Hell.

* * *

Milah sat down on the grass, accepting a bottle of cherry Alcopop. She opened the bottle and took a sip, looking in front of her as she recalled her last encounter with Nick.

She liked him. She had had that kind of attraction for him for a while now, his being mysterious, his charm. She had waited for him, to see If she could catch his attention and make him do a move, a gesture to understand If he was interested in a different relationship with her. But for one reason or another, he had always been elusive, though they had been exchanging long lustful looks several times. And then, since desperate times call for desperate measures, she had decided to take matters in her and and make her own move. And it had gone pretty good.

Milah smiled, looking down at the bottle.

"Look, look at the little dreamy look that our Milah has tonight".

Milah looked up quickly, turning her head to the left and noticing Cora stretched out languidly not so far away from her, her head resting on Haidar's leg.

"What, Cora, jealous much?" Milah replied, taking a sip.

Cora continued to look at her with a strange and cold smile on her lips, her legs crossed "Oh yeah, I'd really like to be so happy too...Even when I have to beg for a handshake from a guy I've fallen for months ago".

Milah looked at her, the smile now vanished from her face "And what does this mean?"

Cora smirked and sat down, her hands crossed on her knee "Oh, absolutely nothing, I was speaking in general, or maybe I touched a sore button I didn't know about?" she said with fake innocence.

Milah gripped the bottle in her hand, biting her lower lip "You know what, Cora? At least I'm not a frigid person without a bit of feeling inside. And If this makes me pathetic, well, then we're two here".

Cora laughed "My darling, pathetic would be a compliment. The saddest thing is to see you smiling as If you had conquered America".

"What's your real problem here?" Milah said, looking her with half-closed eyes.

"I have no problem...You can take my scraps" Cora said, lying down again.

"And what do you mean by that?".

"Exactly what I said, dear."

"Oh, oh, oh, a live cat-fight. Come on, girls, calm down, put on rest your hot spirits" Haidar said, holding a hand on Cora's shoulder and looking at Milah.

"Tell your friend to mind her own business, then" Milah said, standing up.

Cora laughed again "Come on, Milah, don't be upset just because I had him before you" he said as Milah walked away.

Milah continued to walk, throwing the bottle in a nearby bin. Too much for a good evening.

 **TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _"Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me_

 _Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with_

 _Someone I'll always laugh with_

 _Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah!" - The Rembrandts_

Belle arrived at Granny's sortly after 9:30am, the bell above the door tinted almost imperceptibly in the buzz of voices in the room full of customers. Belle smiled and walked over to the counter, noticing Ruby turned toward the wall, making a juice.

"I apologize, beautiful waitress, can I have your number?" Belle asked with a lower and severe tone, unable to hold a smile.

Ruby turned quickly and stuck out her tongue "I'm sorry, milord, I don't usually give my number to strangers…But I have got a single friend who would be very interested, instead".

Belle gaped at her, faking shock "Would you sell me like this?".

Ruby chuckled and turned to fill a glass with the juice and serve it to a customer nearby "Hmm, yes, I'd say yes".

Belle looked at her with half-closed eyes "I knew I didn't have to trust you. Anyway, are you ready?"

Ruby snorted "So much for wanting to be shocked" she winked "Yes, I am. Let me go and warn Granny and then we can go."

Belle nodded and Ruby took off her apron, going to the kitchen to inform Granny of their departure.

That day, they were aiming for a morning around the town's shops, looking for some right outfit for the school play and the post-show, especially. They had been informed by David that there'd have been a party for the whole cast and staff at the end of the show, so Ruby had promptly asked Belle to go buy a dress with her for the evening. Preventing Belle's protests about having already something to put on, Ruby warned her: 'If you dare to put on that monastic dress again, I'll have to hurt you for real this time'.

Belle, therefore, had been forced to say yes to her friend and go looking for a new dress for the evening.

Actually, this time, Ruby hadn't had to use her usual tactics of psychological and physical threats to convince her friend to follow her around for shopping. No, this time Belle felt a little excited at the prospect of spending a potential evening with Nick. By foreshadowing that he'd have been at the party as well. Detail that she would have tried to find out as soon as possible.

Belle shook her head and smiled, exiting the diner. Though a 50% could consider the fact that he might not have been at the party that night, her instinct was giving her some positive vibe, so she couldn't wait to find something suitable for the evening. For him.

That was perhaps one of the first times that Belle thought about charming someone. Not that she had never had a boyfriend or presumed such; she had had her experiences albeit short and not too much intense. But this time she felt different, she felt a flame inside her that was growing more and more for him.

Belle heard the door behind her opening and Ruby came out.

"Tremble, tremble, the witches are back!" Ruby announced, going down the steps and taking Belle by the arm.

Belle raised her eyebrows "Witches? I didn't know you were hiding such a secret, Ruby" she said, starting to walk.

Ruby smirked "How nice would it be If I told you everything? A little mystery is good in a relationship".

"Yes, but I'd say that this is a no-frills secret".

Ruby squeezed her arm "Come on, little Belle, a day full of sexy clothes, shoes and accessories is waiting for you to impress your dear Nick and make him realize what a real woman is hiding under these doll clothes".

Belle looked at her gaping "Ruby!?".

Ruby chuckled "Oh come on, I didn't even have to threaten to burn your beloved De Saint-Exupéry and Hazzard collections to convince you to come with me, so I've deduced that there had to be a reason for your willingness to follow me. I did 2+2 after seeing Nick at the theater during the rehearsing and voilà!".

Belle sighed and looked ahead "It may be...But I'm coming because maybe I really need a new dress...It's a good deal since I've not bought something new for me for a while" she finished almost murmuring.

"See! Let's start with our mission 'Find-a-dress-for-the-play-and-the-party-that-we-will-use-to-charm-Nick-but-we-say-that-it-is-not-so-because-we-are-puritans'. Anyway, you still have to tell me what happened between you two".

The two girls laughed and entered the first of the many shops they would visit that day.

* * *

Ruby snorted and tried to move a lock of rebellious hair that had ended up in front of her eyes. With her hands, she opened and examined a shawl she had taken from a shelf at the bottom. Studying it for a few seconds, she folded it and set it aside with a slight grimace. 'Sometimes I wonder if the stylists keep their eyes closed when they see the models to be sent for sale'.

She approached the dressing room and knocked on the door "Ehilà? Is anyone in there? 10 minutes have passed since my beloved Belle got in again and no one has come out yet".

Ruby heard Belle chuckling from within "I'm here and I'm coming out, patience has never been your strength" she said the last part in a low tone.

"I heard you" Ruby said, annoyed.

Belle opened the dresser's door and came out, smearing an invisible fold of the dress with her hands "What do you think?".

The dress was simple but refined. It was strapless, with a golden and white bodice and a white wide skirt with golden drops. She was perfect.

Ruby stared at her with a smile on her lips "You're beautiful, what do you think?".

Belle turned and looked into the mirror, fixing the bodice "I like it" she said with a smile "I like it very much".

Ruby went behind her and wrapped her arms around her "Sold, Miss French" she said, kissing her on the cheek. The two giggled and then Belle returned inside the dresser to change.

Ruby leaned against the wall next to the door, her arms crossed "Now we have to find you some shoes and a shawl to put on".

"I have the right shoes already, they're gilded like the dress. They will be perfect. For the rest, well, I'm in your hands" Belle replied from the dressing room.

"I like that when you say those words, girl" Ruby grinned.

Belle opened the door and got out, her dress on the arm "I know, and sometimes it's necessary to flatter you for the common good" she winked.

Ruby stuck out her tongue and the two approached a free saleswoman for the latest items.

* * *

"Okay, stop beating around the bush, spill" Ruby said, taking a sip of her Frappuccino and breaking a corner of her croissant.

Between a shop and another, lunch time came and the two girls had decided to stop at a nearby bar for a quick meal.

"What?" Belle said, faking ignorance.

Ruby looked at her with half-closed eyes "Stop being dumb, it doesn't suit you, Belle. Tell me what happened between you and Nick".

"And I hoped that shopping would blur your mind" Belle said with a grimace, taking a bite of her cupcake.

"I'm multitasking" Ruby said with half full mouth "And I don't know If I've to take your hesitation as a bad thing or not".

"One, why do you think something happened?" Belle asked, curious.

"Because you have that cheeky smile on your face and I've seen you staring into space more often than normal...always with that cheeky smile on your lips".

Belle gasped "I don't have a cheeky smile".

"When you're in love, yes" Ruby said, taking another bite.

"And I'm not even in love".

"Tell this to your cheeky smile. Anyway, let's go ahead. So?".

Belle sighed and took a sip of her water, buying herself some time to think. She used to tell almost everything to Ruby, and vice versa, but this time she felt hesitant. She had the feeling of having to protect their delicate wire, which left he on edge for fear that at the first change of wind everything could change. She just wanted to bask in the reality of their first real step to come closer, without wanting anyone's opinion about it, no one trying to dissuade her or convince her that it was not a good idea.

Belle looked up and saw her friend's eyes waiting, and she sighed, or maybe talking about it would help?

"We went out for another coffee together. This time he wanted to try something over a simple Espresso" Belle smiled at the memory "And then..." Ruby interrupted her.

"Who invited whom?".

"What?" Belle asked.

"Did he invite you?".

"Um...In a sense".

"What do you mean, in a sense? Yes or no?".

Belle sighed "Let's say I called him first but I hung up because I freaked out. Then he called me back and invited me to go out for a coffee".

Ruby shook her head "The guys today, If we're not the ones to make a move, that'll be the day! Anyway, he recovered by calling you back and inviting you" she said, nodding.

Belle snorted "Strange you didn't say anything about the fact that I called him first".

"Today I feel magnanimous toward you for your good behaviour at the shops" Ruby said almost regally, taking a sip of her drink and making noise with the straw.

The two friends chuckled and Belle continued. "Anyway, we drank a coffee and then he brought me back home...And we kissed" Belle finished quickly, hiding behind her water bottle.

Ruby gaped at her "Belle French! On the first date!".

"Ssshh! Lower your voice?!...And it wasn't our first date".

"Whatever" Ruby continued to look at her with a smirk "And...?".

Belle looked her confused, her cheeks red "What?".

"How was it?".

Belle paused "I won't stay here to describe to you how it was! I've said already enough for today!".

Ruby chuckled "Okay, calm down. I don't understand why you're so reticent with me. I don't want to judge neither you nor your infatuation for him. Everyone has their tastes, and although I don't like him a lot, If you like him, it's fine with me" Ruby said in a gentle tone "If I criticize, or give you advice, it's for your own good, not because I want to be nosy. If you don't want to tell me anything about it, just say it and I won't ask you anything anymore. I will only know what you want to say to me willingly".

Belle stared at her friend, immediately feeling guilty of her behavior "Sorry. It's not that I don't want to tell you or else...It's all so strange…He's particular...and maybe that's exactly why I like him so much. He has this aura of cheekiness and indifference, but he's actually funny and awkward...and nice" Belle said with a smile "And the kiss was...wow".

Ruby giggled and grabbed Belle's hand on the table "I knew that guilt would make you speak" she winked at her glaring friend "Now tell me, you used tongue or not?".

Belle looked at her scandalized and withdrew her hand under hers "Shame on you, Ruby! You can ask me how many times you want, I won't tell you anything more about it" she concluded, picking up her purse and bags and getting up.

Ruby laughed "Sorry, sorry, I was joking" she said, getting up and taking the remaining bags "But I suppose with tongue since your reaction" she laughed and hurried to the door.

Belle followed her, smacking her arm lightly "If your grandmother could hear you...".

Ruby laughed and grabbed her by the arm "Fortunately, she cannot" and both smiled "I'm serious, anyway, I'm always ready to listen to you. Whether you want to share or not" she smiled and squeezed her arm.

"I know" Belle said in a low tone and with a smile on her lips.

 **TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

" _She may be the beauty or the beast,_

 _May be the famine or the feast,_

 _May turn each day into a_

 _Heaven or a hell."_

 _\- Charles Aznavour_

* * *

"Stand guard, don't let them escape! This creature will curse us all, if we don't stop him! Well, I say we KILL THE BEAST!" Jefferson jumped from one table to the other, wearing a hat, a monocle, a large dark curtain that went from inside the collar of his shirt to around his right arm and a rubber sword in his left hand.

His interpretation of Gaston wasn't getting the reaction hoped for by the audience, formed by the cast who was having a break before resuming the rehearsing, making them all laugh in fact. The play was due in 2 days and the place was buzzing with actors and staff running from one corner to another. The atmosphere was deliciously tense, and the anticipation was building up minute after minute.

Because of that, after witnessing an angry and heart-wrenching cry from Anna, Jefferson had taken on the role of lightening things a bit by giving his audience an interpretation of a piece from "Beauty and the Beast".

Jefferson was now studying a mid-air rope that was used to take objects in and out the stage from above, in mind already forming the plan of catching it flying to land on the stage and then...

"Mr. Jefferson!" Mrs. van Cent shouted from the parterre, her arms akimbo and glaring at Jefferson.

Jefferson stopped with one leg mid-air, ready to jump from the table, and his monocle dropped to the ground.

"Can you kindly explain what the bloody hell is going on over there?!" Mrs. van Cent said, approaching the stage quickly.

"Ehm...I...I was trying out all the stage objects…to make sure it's all right and working!" Jefferson said, dropping to the ground and putting everything on the table "And I can say that…yes…everything is good" he gave her his thumbs up before darting toward the left exit of the stage.

"I'll tell you for the last time!" Mrs. van Cent said, getting up on the stage "If I find you here again doing the clown you're so good on doing, I'll expel you, Mr. Jefferson!" she yelled at his running form.

Mrs. van Cent turned to her cast who was laughing at the scene, glaring at them all "Glad you're in a so good mood, my dears" she said too sweetly "I hope you're well rested also because it's time to get on this stage and make me see that you have been able to learn something in 2 months of rehearsing! Stop playing now, kids! I want to go home just tired today, not frustrated and wanting to kill somebody like every other single day!" she almost yelled and then walked off the stage to sit on the first free seat in the front row, script in hand.

The guys immediately got up to get ready to get on stage or take shelter behind the scenes, preparing for their scenes.

"And action!" Mrs. van Cent yelled and the play started to come alive.

Belle giggled and shook her head from behind one of the shades behind the scenes, watching Jefferson's ugly interpretation, and greeting him while he was on the run, and Mrs. van Cent's tear.

She had been sewn some skirts whose hem had dropped because it was too long. Not that the girls had asked for it directly, but Belle had mended them anyway to short them and so that they couldn't risk falling face-first during their entrance on the day of the play. They had already enough problems without having to think about it too.

Belle felt a movement behind her and then a warmth breath against her ear.

"It's a shame that a talent like Jefferson didn't find a place in the cast. It would have been the best play ever in this school".

Belle smiled and closed her eyes for a moment at that low tone of voice "I agree, he's a misunderstood talent. I can't figure out how in these five years he's never managed to get one single part".

"Maybe you were too young to remember, but he had a part one year".

Belle turned, her arms crossed, finding Nick leaning against the wall, his hands in his pocket "Are you serious?".

Nick nodded several times, moistening his lips "He was an astonishing tree in the 'Cyrano de Bergerac'" he said seriously.

Belle stared at him for a few seconds and then laughed. He stared at her, smirking.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. So yes, it's really a pity. Above all, I remember when he had the brilliant idea of moving around the stage during the third act and then crashing on Cristiano".

"He called it a theatrical license" Nick said, still smiling at her.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, suddenly embarrassed. They hadn't seen each other since their last meeting and neither knew how to approach the situation after the last developments of their relationship.

Nick looked down, clutching and releasing the lighter he had in his pocket. Belle looked down too, biting her lip nervously.

Nick looked up and the embarrass evaporated when he reached up automatically to gently pull her bottom lip free from her teeth. He smoothed it over with the pad of his thumb and sighed, moving closer to her and brushing her arm with his other hand. Belle looked at him, her lips slightly open, holding her breath.

Nick bent over and rested his lips against hers for a few moments. Then Belle raised a hand and touched his cheek, and he found that as a good consent to gently frame her face with his hands and kiss her better.

They stayed like that for some long moments until Belle wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes. And he wrapped his arms around her hips, drawing her near and deepening the kiss.

For those long moments, they were catapulted into a higher dimension, without perceiving anything about the world around unless them and their embrace. They barely split up to take a breath and then got lost in each other again.

Finally, Nick moved, his breath as short as hers. He kissed her on the nose and then on the forehead, and Belle sank her face in his neck, smiling.

"Hi" she murmured against his shirt.

"Hi" Nick murmured back, smiling and leaning his cheek against her temple.

The noise of a nearby trunk closed made them return with their feet on the ground, suddenly realizing where they were.

Reluctantly they parted, not without one last delicate kiss and their hands seemed the most restrained to lose contact.

Belle cleared her voice, her cheeks red "Maybe it's better to get back, I think Ruby's part will come shortly" she said, rubbing her hands nervously.

"Yep. I also have to go up" Nick said, pointing above them.

They both stared at each other, nodding and feeling embarrassed again like a few minutes before.

"Ok" Belle sighed, bypassing him and starting to walk away.

Nick grabbed her hand as she passed and pulled her gently to himself "Are you busy afterwards?" he asked, not being able to resist her as If she was one of the Sirens and he was Ulysses. He moved closer and touched her forehead with his own.

Belle looked into his eyes "No" she said, holding his hand.

"Can I give you a ride home?" he asked.

Belle smiled, looking down shily "I think so".

Nick raised his head and grinned "Okay, see you later then".

Belle smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Later".

 **TBC…**


End file.
